


Yule Wish

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader hates Christmas because she never got one. The new residents of the bunker decide to throw a proper Christmas and she goes into hiding until the boys find her.





	Yule Wish

A soft knock at your door made you look up and you called out to grant entry. The door opened and Dean slipped inside, closing the door behind him. “Hey,” he greeted, “you okay?”

“Fine,” you replied tersely, putting the book you’d been reading down.

The look on his face belied his disbelief at your answer and he moved closer, taking a seat at the edge of your bed. “You haven’t been out of your room since yesterday.”

An unattractive snort passed your lips. “You’re one to talk,” you chided, crossing your arms over your chest, “I’ve barely seen you since -” It didn’t need to be said. Michael’s possession of Dean was still fresh. The almost imperceptible wince didn’t go missed by you as Dean’s eyes flickered away for a split-second. “I just don’t wanna be,” you jerked your head toward the door, “out there.”

“Too many people, right?” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “I can’t say I’m a fan of all these people in my home.” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Sam seems pretty comfortable though.”

“I wouldn’t know,” you mumbled, looking down at your feet, “I haven’t seen much of him either.”

“It that what this is about?” Dean asked, leaning forward to lay his hand on your thigh, instantly igniting warmth in your belly. “Because I’m right here, sweetheart, you’ve only gotta ask -”

“No. It’s not that.”

His hand didn’t move but his expression became puzzled. “Then what? C’mon, you know you can tell me.” You stared at him, struggling with the decision to admit your true feelings.

“I hate Christmas.”

Dean’s jaw dropped and you rushed to explain.

“I just never liked it. The crowds, the need to buy things, the decorations and… and they’re all…” You gestured to the door, unsure how to vocalize your issues with the apocalypse world refugees and their need to celebrate Christmas and decorate the entire bunker. “It’s not my thing.”

“I - I mean,” Dean shrugged, clearly lost for words.

“And this is the thing. You say you hate Washington’s Birthday or Thanksgiving and nobody cares, but you say you hate Christmas and people treat you like you’re a leper.“

He was silent for a moment. “I’m not gonna treat you like a leper. I might rib you occasionally about it but you’ve had worse.” You fixed him with a dry look, considering kicking him out of your room and back into the Christmas from hell. “Look,” he shifted on the bed, crawling over to occupy the space next to you, “so you hate Christmas. It’s not a big deal.”

“I should be happy these people are getting a chance to even have a Christmas. We take so much for granted, Dean.” You sighed, leaning into his side and he wrapped an arm around you. “I feel like I’m being a bitch.”

“Is that why you won’t come out?” he asked gently and you nodded. Before either of you could speak again, there was another knock at the door and Sam entered when you called out for him to come in.

“Here you are,” he grinned, “been looking for you two.” Stepping inside, he closed the door, shutting out the sounds of too many people in the bunker you’d once enjoyed having as a home. Now it was more like a hotel and you were going crazy. “Is something wrong?” Sam asked, approaching the bed with a frown.

“Y/N hates Christmas,” Dean explained, “and I hate people.”

Sam lifted his head, opening his mouth before stopping and frowning again.

“So we’re hiding,” you shrugged, patting the space on the side Dean wasn’t occupying, “come join us.”

“I was -” Sam paused when your face fell, his thumb directed over his shoulder. “Sure.” He scooted into the spot next to you and you smiled, snuggling down between them. It had been months since you’d had this, both of them with you and okay, it wasn’t the really fun kind of together but you’d take whatever scraps you could get. “So we hate Christmas?”

Dean shook his head. “I love Christmas. Nog. Candy. Presents.” He lifted one eyebrow, leering at you. “Booze.”

“I think that was covered in nog,” you murmured, sighing heavily. “I hate Christmas and people. Dean just hates that the bunker is filled with people that might catch him jerking off.” Dean’s protest of “hey” was cut off by Sam’s laughter. “What about you?”

“I kinda like having people around,” Sam replied, looking down at you, “but I understand why you don’t. Hate might be a bit strong for how I feel about Christmas.” You met his eyes, frowning slightly. “I’m just not a fan.”

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “When was the last time we even bothered with Christmas? We’re usually either dead, in another dimension or in some other dire situation. Half the time, I don’t know the date.”

You giggled at that, leaning more into the pillows. “You know they won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“I dunno,” Dean hissed, turning slightly to nuzzle into your neck, “they might miss the Chief here.” Sam gave him a dirty look as your laughter kept rolling, cutting off with a sharp gasp when Dean’s hand slid between your thighs. “Seeing as we’re here…”

Blinking, you pulled back, jumping in surprise when Sam moved further down the bed, almost spooning you. “What are you doing?” you asked quietly, going as still as you could, whimpering when Dean kissed along your jaw, groping your breasts through your t-shirt. “Dean -”

“You were complaining that you haven’t seen either of us. We’re here. And we know what you need.” Dean hooked his fingers into your sweats, dragging them down as he slid down the bed. “Isn’t that right, Sammy?”

Sam’s mouth was right next to your ear when he answered, the low timbre of his “yeah” sending a shiver down your spine that curled in your belly with a warm glow. You arched, pressing your ass back into his crotch and Sam groaned.

“Missed you,” Sam murmured, sliding his hands up underneath your shirt, cupping your bare breasts underneath the fabric. Dean pressed his nose into your panties, inhaling deeply in a way he knew made you hot all over. “Been so long, baby…”

You nodded listlessly, gasping as Dean pushed your thighs apart, mouthing your clit through your panties. “‘M gonna take these off,” he grunted, pulling them down roughly, the movement prompting you to roll onto your back to give him better access. He immediately positioned himself between your thighs and you moaned when Sam’s mouth captured yours at the exact same moment Dean dragged his tongue over your slit. “Better keep her quiet, Sam.” Dean’s quiet instruction was a sinful vibration against your sex and you spread your thighs a little more for him.

“Take this off,” Sam ordered, tugging at your shirt and you pulled it up, your actions halted as Dean took the opportunity to suck your clit into his mouth. You shrieked and twisted, the shirt tangling around your head. Laughing, Sam pulled it over your eyes, letting you see but trapping your arms. “That’ll do.”

Dean chuckled against your bare slit and you moaned, squirming in their hold as Sam captured your mouth again. Between the two of them you were pinned, completely at their mercy.

“Have you missed us, darlin’?” Sam murmured, his lips still ghosting across yours. You nodded and whined needily as Dean kept working his tongue against your clit, sending tremors down your spine that resulted in your thighs quivering. “Make her cum, Dean. She’s so close.” His fingers teased your nipples and you gasped, trying to close your thighs against the tide of pleasure, but Dean had you held fast.

Your climax rocked over you like a wave, forcing you to close your eyes, straining against Dean’s grip as he kept licking you through your orgasm. Sam’s mouth swallowed down your cries, one big hand squeezing your breast.

Dean didn’t stop until your legs went limp, and when he moved onto his knees, his chin was slick with your juices and a satisfied smirk covered his lips. Sam backed off, letting you breathe and you whimpered pathetically as you found no strength in your arms and legs.

“Do you need a minute?” Dean asked teasingly and you grunted at him, earning laughter from both brothers.

Sam moved, pulling your shirt over your head entirely and you flopped down onto the pillows, looking up at him through your lashes. “You’re gonna need your hands.”

Reaching forward with one hand, Dean stroked his thumb over your swollen clit and your entire body jerked, a shuddering moan leaving your lips. “Oh, she’s definitely missed us.” You stuck your bottom lip out, pouting up at both of them and Dean slipped off of the bed, stripping down to nothing. “What do you think, sweetheart?” Your gaze dropped to his thick cock, bobbing with each movement he made.

“I did,” you confirmed, “want you both, so bad.” Your speech was breathless and you couldn’t help the pang of disappointment when Sam moved off of the bed, stripping in a similarly efficient manner to his brother. Dean was already back between your thighs, stroking himself as he used his other hand to sink two fingers deep inside you. You cried out and arched, curling your fingers in the covers.

“I think,” Sam muttered, returning to your side, as naked as you were and just as hard as Dean, “that I wanna cum all over your pretty tits.”

Your response was to reach out and wrap your fingers around his cock, mewling as Dean fingered you open, your pussy making wet sucking noises around his digits. Sam groaned, eyes fluttering for a second as your warm hand slid up and down his length.

“Can I suck it?” The question was quiet and shy but Sam heard it clear as day, nodding and moving closer, supporting his weight on the headboard of your bed. Dean withdrew his hand, licking his fingers clean before he descended, brushing the tip of his cock against your pussy.

You darted your tongue out as soon as Sam’s cock was close enough, sucking the head between your lips. At the same time, Dean sank into your slick channel, bottoming out with one thrust and you moaned around his brother’s dick, bobbing your head enthusiastically. The ache in your neck had already made itself known and Sam noticed your discomfort, shifting his weight until he was at a more comfortable angle for you to keep going.

The deeper you took him, the louder he got and Dean was starting to move, distracting your attention away from the blow job. Sam met your lips with little thrusts, careful not to go too deep, panting with pent-up need.

“So fucking tight,” Dean groaned, pistoning his hips into you, shifting until your ass was on his lap, allowing him to put more force into his thrusts. “Fuck, baby, wanna bruise you up so good.”

Sam grunted, reaching down with one hand to grasp your throat. “She likes it,” he whispered, smiling down at you, face flushed as you kept trying to take him deeper, “don’t you, baby?”

You tore away, gasping and nodding. “Want you to fuck my mouth, Sam.”

His eyes almost rolled and he glanced over at Dean. “I’m gonna need her on her side,” he instructed and Dean grinned sadistically, withdrawing from your body. You rolled and Dean grabbed your legs, straddling the one on the bed and curling the other around his waist, almost scissoring you.

Sam fisted his cock, the new position making it easier for him to slide right back between your lips, feeling the shriek of surprise when Dean penetrated you again. The angle was deeper than you were used to; his cock slammed in, the head nestling right up against the mouth of your womb and your eyes rolled back, closing as Sam started to fuck your mouth.

You could feel drool leaking out around the cock in your mouth, the wide tip hitting the back of your throat with a bruising force. Dean’s hand on your ass was painfully tight and Sam’s fingers had wound through your hair, giving him a little more leverage to work with.

It was almost like an out-of-body experience when you came, shuddering between them, just about remembering to breathe through your nose before Sam choked you. Dean was panting, groaning, sweating all over, and you knew he wasn’t about to last long.

He came with a snarl, pumping deep into you, forcing your third orgasm right on the tails of the second. Sam pulled away abruptly, leaving you free to scream for a split second before his hand clamped over your mouth, the other working at his cock until he grunted and spurted cum all over your tits and belly.

Head rush accompanied the intense pleasure and you groaned, feeling Sam’s cum dribble down your skin, landing in thick globs on the comforter. A second later, a towel appeared and you laid still as the brothers cleaned you up, letting you catch your breath.

“Can we never leave it that long again?” you whispered, feeling the bed dip behind you, Dean’s arms circling your waist. Sam settled down on your other side, stroking his fingers down your face.

“Agree,” Dean muttered and you met Sam’s eyes, smiling sleepily at him.

“Did that make Christmas a little bit better?” Sam asked and you giggled lightly.

“A little.”

Dean sighed in mock frustration as you kept laughing and Sam smiled. “Oh, no, Sam, we’re gonna have to fuck her again.”


End file.
